Jet Pack
A Jet Pack or Jetpack is a popular form of transportation in Club Penguin that was invented by G. It is most commonly used in Jet Pack Adventure. Two of the most well known users of the jetpack are Jet Pack Guy and Jet Pack Surfer. The Jet Pack works with Jet Pack Fuel but it can also fly with a mixture of Cream Soda and Hot Sauce. This was revealed in PSA Mission 10: Waddle Squad. giving a tour to a brown penguin by jetpack.]] History The Jet Pack's building process started in September 2006, as a result of the project for a new invention taking off (much to the help of leftover funds from the Lighthouse Restoration Project).http://web-cp2.blogspot.com/2006/10/invention-takes-off-in-other-words.html In the same month, Launch Pads began appearing in various rooms in Club Penguin, accompanied by a crane, hinting at the game which would launch in November 2006, Jet Pack Adventure.Puffle Walking and Lots of Mystery!!http://youtu.be/plR2w5e_fwM?t=2m30s It was also by November 2006 that the Jet Pack was finished being built.Page B3 of issue #209 of the Club Penguin Times. Appearances *At the Beacon (by Jet Pack Adventure). *In the game Jet Pack Adventure. *In the Club Penguin Times. *An early prototype, found in the Gadget Room. *In several PSA Secret Missions. *As a pin. *Next to a Box Portal in the Coffee Shop in the April Fools' Party 2009. *In a few comics from the community section of the Club Penguin website and in the comic book Club Penguin Comics: Volume 1. *As a clothing item for the Festival of Flight which occurred in 2009. *In the Surf Hut that leads to Catchin' Waves. It is most likely for the Jet Pack Surfer. *In the Nintendo DS game Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge, there is a mission which requires one. *One of the 101 Days of Fun characters wears it. *Quite obviously, one is worn by Jet Pack Guy in all missions and appearances of Jet Pack Guy. *On the Club Penguin homepage scene after waiting awhile. Trivia *It also goes by the name "Jetpack 3000", as the prototype was named the "Jetpack 1000". The Jetpack 1000 looks like a fireworks rocket, similar to the Rocket Snail rocket. *It was once used as a pin. *It is featured on the JET PACK Card-Jitsu Power Card. *Before the Festival of Flight, Billybob said that the member's free item was a Jet Pack. *A penguin wearing a jet pack is seen reading a map on the front cover of The Ultimate Official Guide to Club Penguin Volume 1. *A running gag in comics is when X-Treme Penguin combines a jet pack with other games, but ends up getting hurt. *Jet Pack Guy got his name because he is always with his jet pack. *It has its own power card in Card-Jitsu. The owner of the card gets a Jetpack, and takes off with it, knocking the other player over. Gallery Jetpackpenguin.jpg|A penguin using a jetpack Jet Pack Pin.PNG|The Jet Pack pin Jetpack Beacon.jpg|The Jetpack in the Beacon Jetpack Game Start.jpg|The Jetpack has its own game named Jet Pack Adventure Jetpackadventure.png|The latest Jet Pack Adventure title screen, featuring the Jetpack Jetpack Game.jpg|A red penguin playing Jet Pack Adventure JET PACK card image.png|The JET PACK card Jet Pack (item) flying ingame.PNG|A penguin wearing a Jet Pack jetpackhomepage.png|A penguin using a jet pack on the Club Penguin homepage scene JetPackPrototype.png|The Prototype found in the Gadget Room (similar to a Rocket Snail rocket) JetPackSurfHut.png|In the Surf Hut at the Cove Jetpackmembershipcard.png|A membership card with an unlockable Jet Pack 2908423.gif|A penguin flying while wearing the Blue Propeller Cap and the Jet Pack Penguin282.png|A peach penguin looking at the jet pack Shape 8 0.png Green-penguin105 (2).png|A penguin with the Jet Pack which almost ran out of fuel JetPackSurfGuy.png|The Jet Pack Surfer helping a penguin who is surfing JetPackPenguin.png|Another penguin flying using a jet pack JetPackBoostPenguin.png|A penguin collecting a coin with the help of a jetpack (in Jetpack Boost) Names in other languages See also *Jet Pack Adventure *Jet Pack Guy *List of Gary's Inventions *Jet Pack Surfer References SWF *Jet Pack Background *Cave Sign In JetPack Adventure *Floating Coffee Bag In Jetpack Adventure *Floating Coffee Bag 2 In Jetpack Adventure *Floating Coffee Bag 3 In Jetpack Adventure *Wind Genorator 3000 In Jetpack Adventure *Pet Shop In Jet Pack Adventure *Night Club In Jetpack Adventure *Land Sign In Jetpack Adventure *Land Here Sign In Jetpack Adventure *Gift Shop In Jetpack Adventure *Jet Pack Neck Item *Jet Pack Pin Category:Transport Category:Machines Category:Gary's inventions Category:Festival of Flight Category:Gary the Gadget Guy